A day at the office
by miracleboi
Summary: Luke's little good day at the office thank's to Noah


Title:A day at the office

Chapter:1 of 1

Rating: M

Summary:Luke has some dirty thoughts about Noah at the office as Noah walks in and Luke see's his opportunity

Characters:Luke, Noah

Genre:AU

Warnings:this is very R rated and i would suggest not reading it at work peoples!!!

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Luke was finally getting settled into his routine of long hours, stranded meeting clients and dealing with the general going on throughout the Grimaldi Shipping business and well the Grimaldi way of life in the corporate roll.

Yet he missed seeing Noah, spending time with him, laying next to him naked in bed or feeling him inside him and making love to Noah and just spending every waking moment possible.

But right now the only possibility was Luke getting a very big hard on in his pants. "Thank god the this desk" Luke thought to himself. He knew if Damian or one of the crazy employees came in and saw the hard one, well lets just say that red faces would have been shown, or well smiles and laughter - either one, go pick!

"God Snyder, get a hold of yourself man. I mean its bad to be thinking about Noah at work. I mean yeah i can just see him here on my desk, naked and well ready for the taking. I mean i wish i could just bend him over this desk or have him suck me off under my desk hidden from everyone else and giving me just the best pleasure possible. God even to feel his skin against mine but to do it in an office, well that would be.....kinky i suppose. Might have to take a few pictures of Noah's ass from the photocopier. Something to remember this little bit of fun if.....no no it won't happen, get a fucking grip Luke will you" Luke thought to himself as he tried to shake any thoughts he was having of Noah while at work

"Ok time to focus Luke. you just need to survive.......SHIT......oh fuck......well 5 hours till home time, then well thats not even guaranteed. I wonder what Noah could be up to. Maybe just getting into a hot steamy shower, soaping up the tight body of his. God just to even be the water dripping down his abs and down his back to his ass. god that would so be a sight i soo want to see right now. God how much i need Noah right now. Why the hell did i come into work" Luke continued to ask himself as the thoughts continued to run through his mind about Noah.

Just then as Luke finished up with the last of some of the reports that had to be sent away to Damian, a knock at his door made him look up as he meet the blue eyes he had been day dreaming dirty and kinky thoughts about.

"Hey there gorgeous. Mind if i keep you company for a bit. Seem to have hit a creative editing block and need someone to well help me refocus" Noah said as walked into the room.

Luke bit his bottom lip playfully as he got up out of his seat and walked over to Noah, at first looking deep into his eyes as he leaned in and kissed Noah, at first softly on the lips but gradually working up as their tongues became entangled.

Luke slowly moved his hands down from Noah's face, down his neck and past his pecks and feeling down past the ribbed tight abs as he came to Noah's pants as he undid the belt, ripping it off his pants as he undid the button and zipped the zipper down faster then a speeding bullet.

he almost ripped Noah's pants off as he quickly got Noah's boxers off as he quickly got Noah's shirts off, seeing Noah standing in his office naked was a huge turn on as he laid Noah down on the couch in his office, continually kissing his, kissing his neck then his chest and nipple, teasing them with his tongue as he continued to work his tongue down Noah's body past his abs until he came to Noah now fully erect cock. He took Noah's cock into his mouth as he began to suck on it hard, moving up and down the shaft hard and fast as Noah moaned out, placing his hands on on Luke's head, guiding him up and down on his cock.

Luke continued to suck on Noah's cock, teasing the head with his tongue, making noah moan out even more as Noah had began to unbutton Luke's shirt as he pulled Luke off his cock as he then placed Luke under him. Noah now laid on top of Luke as he kissed Luke fiercely as he unbutton and unzipped Luke's pants removing them with such speed as he did the same with Luke's boxer briefs, now bringing out Luke's hard cock.

standing tall and to attention Noah worked down Luke's body just as Luke had done to him until he too came to Luke's cock as he took it fully into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and sucking on it hard while luke placed his hands through Noah's hair as he guided him up and down on his fully erect cock making him now moan out.

Luke was about to come as he could sense the feeling as he pulled Noah off him as he moved him off the couch, still kissing him as he brought him over to the desk as he said "Well i had this fantasy that i wanted to bend you right over this desk, and now i have the chance.....so are you up for it Mayer?" as he looked at his boyfriend as a devilish smile appeared.

"I was born ready bubby, so bring it on" Noah smiled as Luke brought him around to his side of the desk as he kissed him, helping Noah lay on his back on the desk, arms over his shoulder as he got out the condoms and lubed he had in his draw, sipping open the condom and placing it on his fully erect and throbbingly hard cock.

He placed some lube on his cock as he looked at Noah and asked "ready?" as Noah replied "just get inside me now Snyder" as Luke did as Noah wished placing the head of his cock into Noah's tight ass.

He pushed into Noah's ass until just about all his cock was deep inside Noah's ass, as Noah breaded in and out, moaning beginning to take over and Luke continued to pump his ass, pumping in and out working up to a fast pace as he could feel and hear his balls slapping against Noah's ass as he spanked it while he said to noah "God baby you have a fucking tight ass. It soo fucking awesome just like you" as Noah moaned in response as he began to pump his own cock to Luke's rhythm.

They both worked up to a climax as Noah said "I am going to fucking come bubby" as he squired a hot load all over his chest, squirt after squirt of cum now covered Noah's chest as Luke who was continuing to pump Noah's ass came inside as they both moaned out. Luke finally collapsing on top of Noah, their bodies, sweat and cum now coming together on each other as Luke kissed Noah sensually.

"So was that as good for you as it was for me?" Luke asked as Noah smiled and kissed Luke and said in response "Good wouldn't even begin to cover it. But i am not sure about the rest of the office, they might just need some therapy after the noise we just made" as Noah.

Luke replied "well they will just have to get over it won't they" as they both got up off the desk and headed to the private wash room in Luke's office as Luke had one more dirty thought he wanted to play out, but best waited when no one was around in the office.......


End file.
